The Only Exception
by kjhlhft8u09ihu89wet9825uhv4uhq
Summary: Bella is leaving London to start college in Boston, America. She wants to get away from the people dwelling on the past and start a new life. Could a certain Cullen be the start of this new life before she is even off the plane . . . ? AH :
1. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own twilight**

**The Only Exception**

**Chapter 1:**

**Bella POV**

This is it. No more sympathetic glances from people in the street or in the corridors. No more people being afraid to talk or touch me in case I break. No more. A fresh start. A clean break. A new me. I was going to keep my promise to move on, build a life for myself . . . and be happy. I owe _her _that much. She made me promise that; she knew if i made a promise, i kept it.

Standing next to a black taxi I took one last look at parents home. I took in every detail I could, committing it to memory. **(A/N Picture on profile)** It was the only home I had ever known. It was the home I grew up in. My parents stood in the conservatory window, yet they didn't wave. They stared. Not a cold mean stare, no, it was like they were willing me with their eyes to stay. When I told them I was moving away for university they took it in their stride. However when I told them where I planned on moving to they didn't take it so well. Mum didn't speak to me and gave me the silent treatment for what felt like weeks. They didn't understand though. I had to make them understand and listen to my reasons. I cooked them they're favourite chicken enchiladas and sat them down at the dining room table. So there we sat. Discussing my move for over 3 hours, weighing up the pros and cons. I already had enough money put aside to get myself a small apartment as I intended to spend half of the money I inherited when my grandfather passed. I never new him as he died when I was barely one year old but I was his only grandchild other than _her_ . . .

I stopped myself before I thought about it anymore. I could do without the sadness the whole flight. I would save the tears for when I got to my new home.

Anyway, long story short, I convinced my parents that this was a huge opportunity for me and that if they wanted me to have a good future they would let me go. My father was the first to agree he always was a big softy and was easily convinced when I gave him the puppy dog eyes I had mastered since I had been able to walk. I was always a mummy's girl though and she has been my only friend these past two years. I was going to be hard to leave her after everything we have all been through, but I knew this was the only way I could get a real fresh start – by going to a place where I could make my own memories instead of being caught up in the old ones.

"Sorry miss, but I'm a tight schedule so . . ." the taxi driver trailed off. I nodded at him and he climbed into the driver's seat. Suddenly, all the doubts rushed into my head, tripping over themselves. Could I do this? Was I ready to live on my own? Was I ready to become independent? I didn't know. I had never been given the opportunity; I had always had to depend on others. I started to feel dread build in my stomach, had I even thought this through? Yes. I had but that still doesn't mean its right to go. I mean Im 18! In my eyes Im still a child. I had only just left high school last week and I was moving now at the beginning of summer so I could settle before school starts September. My plan was to book into one of the hotels in the city so I could start hunting for a place to stay. I didn't want to stay on campus the whole point of this move was to get independent and I felt I wouldn't really get the freedom I wanted if I ended up sharing a dorm.

_Come on Bella! Man-up! You can do this! Show all those people how strong you are! _I thought to myself. And with that I held my shoulders up high. Grabbed my bag and got into the taxi. All my suitcases were already in the boot so I was ready to go.

After telling the driver to head to the airport, he hesitantly pulled out off the curb. I decided to take one last peek at the house, expecting to see everything exactly as it was 2 minutes ago, only this time I saw something else . . .

My mother was running full pelt towards up waving a while envelope in the air, shouting for us to stop. I flung the door open just in time for my mother to sweep me up off the ground. I could feel her tears and she kept muttering how much she was going to miss me and how sorry she was that she couldn't wave me off at the airport. But I understood. It was tough on my mother, my leaving, but she had dad. And this was my start.

"Mum, I really have to go or im going to miss the flight" I said in my best calming voice. She was so fragile lately, the slightest thing could go wrong and she would have a melt down, saying how nothing in her life was going right. Dad and I have just had to learn the best ways to handle her.

"Wait sweetie. I have something for you," she sobbed through her tears. "I know you wanted to do this but your father and I want to give you this." She handed me the thick envelope. It was all lumpy and uneven. I gave her a questioning glance, wondering what on earth was in the envelope.

By this time dad had reached us, wrapping his arms around his beautiful wife, resting his chin on her head. "Promise us," he said, "that you won't open it until your on the plane." He gave me a stern look, must be important. I flipped it over in my hands, wracking my brains as to what it could be. "There is a brown letter in there too and I want you to give it to your taxi driver when you get to the other side."

I simply nodded my head, not trusting my voice. If my parents knew how scared I was they would never let me go. After another round of hugs and "goodbyes" I was away. Sat in the back of the black taxi, driving towards my new life.

Xxxxxxxxx

The drive from the house to the airport took less than an hour so I had time to kill. The driver was a friendly guy and we spent the ride talking about his wife and kids. He said his daughter was doing her school play tonight to mark the end of the year and he wanted to be there early so he could get a good seat at the front. He sounded so proud when he spoke of his children's achievements and I couldn't help but smile along with him; his happiness was contagious.

He even helped me get my entire luggage onto a trolley for me as I couldn't even pull them along the path. I was one of the last to check in so the line went quicker. Being last to check in meant I would still have enough time in departures without getting overly bored. For some unknown reason, people always felt the need to check their luggage in as soon as possible so there was barely a line when I got there. Security was annoying and embarrassing, the walk through x-ray beeped twice when I walking through and I couldn't figure out why. Turns out I forgot to take my watch off. Stupid me.

I made a bee line toward the book shop as soon as I got through. I was in desperate need of a new book to read. All my books had been left at home and when I got my place, my parent were going to ship them over. It didn't take long and I had a bag full of books. I was really into classic books but one book caught my eye. It had a light blue cover with white fancy writing on the cover. It sounded good so I got that along with two others. I only had half an hour left to wait so I made a quick bathroom break. I fixed my hair and the dress I had on. It was still really hot – despite it being London – so I kept it light with a pretty dress I got from a little boutique not far from my parents house. It was white with blue horizontal stripes on the bottom half with a red ribbon in the centre of the top. **(A/N see profile)**. I matched it with a pair of plain white gladiator sandals and a blue cardigan (that was folded in my handbag). I kept my hair in its natural wavy style and barely any make-up.

After grabbing a pack of gum to chew for take off and landing and a bottle of water from the shop I took up residence in one of the chars near the centre of departures. I didn't want to start my book, because I knew how caught up I could get in a book, so instead I pulled out the white envelope. Flipping it over and over in my hands, squeezing it and trying to get a feel as to what was in it. My curiosity was peeking. What would my parents feel the need to give me? I had enough already.

"Would flight 138 to Boston, please head towards gate 8 ready for your flight. That's flight 138 to Boston at gate 8. Thank you." A voice boomed over the speakers breaking but my pondering.

Flight 138 to Boston leaving from gate 8, was my flight.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, was leaving London England to study in Boston, America.

Harvard.

**So . . . ? What did you think?**

**Please tell me so I know how I'm doing with it.**

**Thank you **

**Lys x**


	2. The Walk

**Hey **

**I know I know, it's been FOREVER, since I posted chapter 1. I apologize.**

**No matter, here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing, zilch, nada **

**. . . Ladies and gentleman, please keep all arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times, and enjoy the ride . . . **

**Chapter 2:**

**BPOV**

I_ hate_ waiting. I hate it. I'm normally a very patient person, but waiting in a line half a mile long while highly anxious is not a good idea for me. So for that reason, I'm insanely glad I decided to go ahead and book a business class seat. The line was no where near as long as the economy one was. Not only do I hate waiting in lines, but I also hate planes. When I'm up in the air I feel fine, but taking off and landing terrifies me. There's no reason why I should be scared or nervous about it, I've never had traumatic experience with planes or anything like that but ever since I was a kid I was a nervous flyer.

When the balding guy, donning a chequered jumper that looked like it came straight out of one of my grandmothers knitting magazine, stepped up to the boarding desk I waiting as calmly as I could at the front. All the blood in my body seemed to speed up to an incredible pace and it pounded through my ears while making my head go light. This always happens if I'm scared, anxious or humiliated and in a normal situation I would have sat down and put my head between my knees, but stood in the middle of a hectic boarding gate seemed highly inappropriate.

_In through the nose out through the mouth . . . In through the nose out through the mouth . . . _

_Her_ voice rang through my head. The tears sprung to my eyes, I couldn't stand it when that happened. Her voice would just pop into my head at any moment and it would send me into a state of hysteria. I wrung my hands as I did as told me and tried to keep the sobs that were dying to come out, under wraps.

"Urm, miss? Miss, are you alright?" The screechy voice broke through my bubble and brought me back into the real world.

"Yeah, sorry I kinda zoned out there," I replied to the bottle blonde stewardess who looked at me with genuine concern. I stepped up to my place at the desk and handed over my details.

As soon as I had been given the all clear to pass through I practically ran from the worried eyes of the blonde, another thing I hate. Pity.

There was quite a way to walk to get to the plane so I took a few moments to collect my self, wipe away the treacherous tears that managed to escape my eyes before I started my trek toward the death machine with wings. I passed a few large windows that looked out over the run way. I could see a smallish plane with orange wings take off into the clear blue sky as the blearing sun reflected off the shiny surface.

A family with loud bouncing children passed me and I realised I was staring out of the window like the moron I am. The two small children talked excited to each other about the plane while the parents held hands and laughed at the little ones.

I continued my walk and concentrated on my feet as I made my way down the steps I had to go down. The last thing I needed was to fall and break something due to a recent bout of my clumsiness. Believe it or not I made it down unscathed and breathed a sigh of relief through my nervous state that made my legs shake and stomach churn.

Not moments later I made it to the tunnel that lead to the entrance of the plane. With a shaky breath I charged through the grey passage passing the family that had once over taken me. The light from the plane became visible and I let out a breathe I hadn't realise I had been holding. My pace slightly slowed but the entrance still came closer and closer.

_The minute I had over the boarding pass there's no turning back. _I thought to myself.

And that's exactly what I did. I passed it over to the chap with a bad spray tan, thanking him when he wished me a good flight and followed his directions to my seat. I never did understand why they did that; surely it can't be that hard to find a seat.

My seat was situated by the window around the middle of the section with another identical seat next to it. The seats were a lot larger than the economy ones with a lot more leg room. They looked so comfy with their inbuilt pillows and padded arm rests. Mmm. Not bothering to put my bag up in the over head lockers I slid into my new home for the next sevenish hours.

**It's a little on the short side, so I promise I'll update more soon **

**Love Lys x**


End file.
